Flapjack
Flapjack is a young adventuring fanatic.He's about 5 or 6 years old.He was raised by the blue talking whale and made best friends with a ragedy pirate. Bio Flapjack is a young sailor boy, with a whale for a mom, and a old man for a best friend. He goes on all sorts of adventures for most of his life. He has a thing for candy and he likes being friendly and compationanate for others. He barley gets mad over anything unless it involves the usual K'nuckles. Otherwise he he gentel, nice, and will be there for anyone even those who he hates. Personal Life Bubbie found Flapjack as a baby. She found him drifting in the sea bundled in seaweed. She said that he had beutiful sparkling eyes, sweet golden curls of his hair, and his ears looked liked eggs. she then picked him up and he accepted her as his mother. While she was holding him, she passed by a man making Flapjacks. Flapjack liked the name and Bubbie named him Flapjack. Realationships Bubbie Flapjack is Bubbie's son. She found him bundled up in seaweed when he was a little boy. Like so, she is the most apprecitive on his birthday. By giving him a pencil which he enjoyed very much. And saying how much it was thoughtful to him. To him, Bubbie is his whole world. Without growing uo he likes weiner with a father, he still thinks Bubbie will be a good mother and a good father. Though it seems a little bit wierd about a 6 year old boy being raised by a 300 lb. whale. That explains why Thurop has such a creative mind. Like some parents Bubbie is a little over protective. She really doesn't like how Flapjack hangs around K'nuckles alot. In some episodes ike in the episode "Flapjack Goes to a Party" he is the one that may be a little over protective. When Bubbie said that she didn't like how Flapjack was with K'nuckles and how he needs to make some friends with some kids his age. But when he did they played a game called Whale Tipping. Flapjack then relized that they were going to tip Bubbie. Then he said that he was her son and the leader kid called them all weirdos. But really Bubbie will really fight for Flapjack like in "Whale Times". When Harvey kidnapped Flapjack and K'nuckels. ﻿ She threw Harvey to shrink him down to size. After that the talking squid(Gubby) ate him. Bubbie and Flapjack have there conflicts, but only beacuse of the usual K'nuckles. Bubbie thinks that he poisons Flapjack's mind. She is really correct. But there biggest conflcit was when Bubbie kept reading Flapjack's Secret Diary. Flapjack forgave her the first time, but when she did it again Flapjack toke a while to forgive her and went of to be a hermit. K'nuckles Flapjack and K'nuckles are bestfriends. With many conflict issues they stilll seem to be friends. There biggest conlcit was in "Hand It Over" when Flapjack thought K'nuckles was lying about his hand. And Flapjack started a riot about how K'nuckles was lying. Later everyone started to think he stole so of there items such as a dog, his hat, etc. Personality Flapjack is a caring little boy. Espically to his moom Bubbie. He is wild about adventures and will give anything for one. He's happy and joyful and loves life.When he's really happy, his eyes get huge. He will basically do anything for those ineed of assientece. Other than that Flapjack is descibed as many things like naive, friendly, caring, helpful, good boy, sensative, soft, ect. Other Apperences ﻿ Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion ---- Flapjack-------------- Flapjack and Captian K'Nuckles appers in the video game. Though he is one of the fastest characters, he turns out to be one of the weakest. *Hometown-Stromalong Harbor *Favorite Greeting- "Hi Friend!" *True Love- Sally Syrup and Candy *Named After- Pancakes *Weapons- Candy Cane Boomerang and a vicious tickling * PUNCH TIME EXPLOSION- Luring Eight Armed Willy into the arena for a ship wreck! *Famous Last Words- "If danger was a beutiful woman...I would marry her." ---- K'Nuckles------------ Captain Knuckles is ready to make you a sandwich. You're not going to like it. Trivia *Flapjack has sang the most songs *He is one of the 3 people who Yuri Lonthenweil voices in Punch Time Explosion. The others being Numbah 1 and Ben Tennyson. *Flapjack was suppose to have a video game called "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: The Video Game." But it was later cancelled due to the show being cancelled earlier then planned. *There was suppose to be a Flapjack and Chowder crossover episode. But it was also cancelled. ﻿ Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heros Category:Kids Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Characters Category:Blonde Characters